A Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technology may be essential in an application field such as a Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) requiring a high data transmission rate. However, in the case of multiple antennas having a plurality of radio frequency (RF) chains, a chip is very expensive due to the multiple antennas and the same number of RF chains and a high hardware complexity is required.
Also, in an antenna selection scheme of a millimeter wave radio transmission system, since on and off is repeated in an RF chain, the power consumption may be relatively large. Also, when the RF chain is switched from off to on, the complexity may significantly increase due to a reaction speed of super high frequency circuits. Although an optimal performance may be obtained, the above system may be inappropriate for the application field such as WPAN requiring a low price and a low power consumption.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multiple antenna communication technology that may reduce a power consumption and easily embody an RF chain.